


👖🐤

by casevan



Series: 日gk使我快落 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 我爱gk 日gk使我快落alpha裤袜日omega河鸭 有双重被mob经历暗示（明示）





	👖🐤

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一篇满足自己醒脾的黄色文学 请勿上升现实中的任何团体及个人 亦勿上升本人粉籍 谢谢

事实上，与外表上暗示的情况相反，库尔图瓦在马德里竞技近年来出产的一系列优秀防盗门当中才是话少的那一扇。德赫亚对此再清楚不过。他不曾与比利时人同队，相遇也总在球场两端，但优秀的运动员了解对手只需要足够深入的身体碰撞。  
而这显然已经超出了“需要”的范畴。他被牢牢地按在床铺上，下巴在枕头上磨得发痛。库尔图瓦的手指毫不温柔地插在他的头发里，另一只手则虚虚地掐在他被迫露出来的脖子上，有一下没一下地玩弄着他的喉结。  
这样的触碰让西班牙人有些不适应。并不完全因为那种若有若无的窒息感——此前直接上手掐过他的人也并不在少数——而是因为大部分人从来不会去触碰喉结这种意味着他男性身份的部位。他习惯了跪得酸痛的膝盖、被体液弄得黏腻的后腰、被扇得麻木的侧脸，被当作一个纯粹的泄欲用具来对待，但不是这个。  
“你是个omega。”他们在英超的初次交手赛后，库尔图瓦在过来跟他握手的时候这么说了一句。当时库尔图瓦脸上的表情极其自然，仿佛他刚说出口的不过是一句公式化的“good match”，而不是什么德赫亚一直努力想要保守的秘密。  
当然，数个赛季之后，他保守秘密的努力很快就像为红魔封住进球的努力一样破灭了。他的防线队友们像放走对手前锋一样轻易地迫使他在更衣室里发情，却从来不标记他，哪怕是个临时标记都不给，只留他一个人在更衣室的角落，半躺在自己身体里涌出的清液里神智不清地发抖。胡安对他伸出过援手，但一个beta对此实在是心有余而力不足。  
后来，他也逐渐习惯了这一切。在新援被首次邀请参与到这种活动里来的时候，他甚至能娴熟地扮演迎新的角色，释放出一点信息素来安抚这个紧张得手都不知道该往哪里放的瑞典人。维克托，别怕，他说。琼斯从身后架住他，用手将他双腿分开，又把呼吸全喷在他腺体上，让他浑身发抖。他那双价值连城的手松松地搭在小腹上，合着眼睛——脸上的眼睛闭得有多紧下头的小嘴张得就有多开，在一屋子alpha的注视下肆无忌惮、自暴自弃地流着水：他知道没有人会真的想彻底地标记他。他知道自己的位置。  
“我以为我已经参加过入队仪式了。”林德洛夫说。冰人的嗓音并不像他希望的那样自持冷静，但那也不能怪他，德赫亚想，即使他在之前见过这样的omega，那也绝对不会是在更衣室里。  
这回就连中场也跟着后防线哄堂大笑起来。“那个？那只是做给媒体看的。”博格巴拍着瑞典人的肩膀，做了个鬼脸，“至于别的……你倒是可以问问大卫。”  
“是，这才是真正的入队仪式。”琼斯的膝盖轻轻顶在他脊柱的凹陷处，让他惊叫着弹起腰，把自己送进屏住呼吸弯下腰的林德洛夫手里。新来的后卫若有所思地用拇指按上他的私处，然后猛地捅进他身体里。对方的指腹太过粗糙，哪怕是被强制发情的时候涌出的体液也无法缓解那种被猛然插入的钝痛。  
而库尔图瓦现在正给他带来同样的钝痛。对方的胸腹紧紧地贴着他汗湿的脊背，这具习惯了alpha插入的身体被比利时人压着操弄了一会，已经开始分泌黏腻的清液。它们顺着他的大腿内侧流下来，让他觉得有些痒。然而库尔图瓦更长的腿已经制住了他，德赫亚的动作仅仅是让他的阴茎进得更深了。刚刚开始膨胀的性器猛地撞开了omega的生殖腔，德赫亚只觉得下半身一麻。回过神来的时候，他发现自己正张着嘴，但发出的甚至不是真正被干到失神时畅快的叫声，而是被整个曼联更衣室所调教出来的、传说中最能使alpha爽起来的那种叫声。  
库尔图瓦笑起来。  
“所以……是真的？”他说，“我一直以为你只有腿好用。”  
他顺着愤懑不堪的omega条件反射绷紧了的大腿肌肉摸下去，停在对方常年淤青的膝盖上。德赫亚在他手里小幅度地、徒劳地挣扎，库尔图瓦甚至不需要用上自己的体重优势来争取控制权：只需要舔上对方后颈上的腺体，omega就会浑身发软，含混地呻吟，翘起屁股，主动地寻求更深的插入。  
几次过后，德赫亚的屁股已经变得跟他脖子上那块发红的皮肤一样湿漉漉。库尔图瓦捏着他的大腿，阴茎先是压在他生殖腔口上缓慢地进出，随后便开始换着角度往他腹腔上顶。

他能从omega断断续续的呻吟里听得出对方有多爽。在他面前，德赫亚会去忍住一些话，一些想法，但不会是这种身体上的反应，哪怕他并不是完全自愿地被库尔图瓦压在床上的。再正经再自持的人，被整个更衣室轮奸过一个赛季之后都不会再去费心思掩饰被操时的生理反应：比利时人能从自己在另一个马德里的经历里总结出这一点。  
德赫亚屁股里的软肉抽紧了。库尔图瓦伸手去摸他被眼泪和口水糊满的脸，他也仅仅是在被用手指夹住舌头的时候呜咽了两声，显然是已经失神。库尔图瓦又往他生殖腔壁上操了几下，顿时了然：这omega的失神显然不仅仅是因为被操得太爽。事实上他刚才那两下足以让一个过着正常性生活的omega因为太痛而叫出声来，但德赫亚却在走神。他走神得太过，甚至忽略了身体上的感觉。  
这倒在他意料之中。当整支球队都十分压抑，急于在你身上发泄掉那种挫败感的时候，在张开双腿的同时恰当地放空一下大脑是个非常实用的技能。能听见的只有队友的指令，能闻到的只有球场空调里头空气清新剂的味道。反正他又不是omega，身体上的疲惫感远多于快感。有时甚至到最后他也不会高潮。  
“我觉得像你这样的人操起来永远都不会无聊。”他摸着德赫亚开始颤抖的腿根说，并不清楚对方能不能听见自己的赞美，“他们曾经给我听过你的录音，让我好好向你学习——但你真人叫起来比录音里好听多了。我想，有些天生的优势确实是无法通过后天练习来弥补的。”


End file.
